Trunks, Goten and Ludwig van Beethoven
by FeR
Summary: Trunks needs to make an assignment about Ludwig van Beethoven... Hell with the books! Trunks had better plans..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Neither do I own Ludwig van Beethoven.  
  
  
  
1 Trunks, Goten and Ludwig van Beethoven  
  
  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
  
  
It was another boring day at school. What am I going to do? Trunks wondered. He had an assignment. He had to make a project about Ludwig van Beethoven. This was going to be really easy. Trunks knew all kinds of stuff about Beethoven. His mother listened to Classical Music very often, and so did he. He was walking home, when he looked around. No one. He decided to fly home. Normally he didn't fly home, but now he was excited. Why? He just had an idea. A great idea. He had books about Beethoven, but that isn't fun. He came home and entered his room threw the window. He put his backpack on the bed and went downstairs, to find his mother in the kitchen.  
  
'Mom, I'm gonna go to Goten's. I'll be back by dinner ok?'  
  
'You better be!' his mom responded.  
  
With that, Trunks flew off, heading for the Son House…….  
  
When he arrived, ChiChi was busy with the laundry at the front window. Goku and Goten were sparring in the backyard. Trunks greeted ChiChi, was greeted back, and then flew on to Goku and Goten. When he landed, he was greeted by Goku and Goten in a 'hiya Trunks!'. 'Hey Goten, wanna come over to my place?' Trunks asked.  
  
'Yeah sure!' Goten responded. 'I'll be back by dinner!' he yelled to his mom and dad, without asking for permission.  
  
'Hey Goten, I just got this great idea!' Trunks said while flying.  
  
O man. And with the look on Trunks' face, he was in for another one of his no-good things.  
  
'What kinda idea Trunks?' Goten asked.  
  
'I'll tell ya later. C*mon, speed up will you!'  
  
With that, the two boys continued their flight to the CC building……  
  
When Goten and Trunks landed, there was another exchange of greetings. Goten and Trunks took a drink and went inside to Trunks' bedroom. And then, Trunks started telling Goten about his little plan.  
  
  
  
Is Trunks ready to get in trouble like he usually does? And is he going to drag Goten with him like he usually does? And what's Trunks' plan all about? We'll find out soon… 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Trunks, Goten and Ludwig van Beethoven  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
In the Prologue; Trunks needs to make an assignment about Ludwig van Beethoven, the great composer. But he has a plan… to do what? And is he going to involve Goten in his little idea? Go read and find out!  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in Trunks' room. 'Alright then….' Trunks said. He grabbed a book about Ludwig van Beethoven. 'Now Goten, have you ever heard of Beethoven?'  
  
'Yeah sure! He's that do..'  
  
'No, not the dog. The composer Ludwig van Beethoven.'  
  
'Ehm well… O wait! Was he the guy from the dom dom dom dooooom tune?'  
  
'Yeah, that's him. I gotta make an assignment about him.'  
  
'An assignment? Damn it, Trunks. You dragged me all the way back here for some stupid assignment about some stupid dead guy?'  
  
'Well, yeah is closest to the truth.'  
  
Goten was silent. What the hell? This isn't like Trunks at all!  
  
'But there is more….' Trunks said.  
  
'Like what?' Goten asked.  
  
'Follow me and I'll show you! The best way to make an assignment about someone is by actually meeting the someaone.'  
  
'Well Trunks, isn't Beethoven dead, or have you really lost it now?'  
  
'You don't get it do you Goten….' Trunks chuckled. 'Your father must have told you about my future version that fought the androids, right?' he continued.  
  
'Yeah, he did. He came from the fu.. Wait a sec! Are you telling me….'  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
'Hell no! I'm so NOT going!' Goten yelled.  
  
'Aw c*mon Goten! Who will notice that we've been gone? We can stay there for as long as we want.'  
  
'Yeah that's true.'  
  
'And my mom is gonna be shopping this afternoon. Are you still so NOT going?'  
  
Goten was now thinking. A smile came across his face. 'You know, Trunks. Your ideas rule!' he said.  
  
Trunks smiled a Vegeta-like smile. 'We'll just have to wait for my mom and baby Bra to be gone. And pick a moment out of Beethoven's life to appear in.'  
  
'I suppose that's what the book is for?'  
  
'You're not that dumb, Goten.' Trunks smiled. 'Let's see, 1800, 1801…'  
  
About fifty minutes went by when Bulma yelled that she was gonna go shopping.  
  
'OKAY MOM!' Trunks yelled back. Trunks and Goten waited for another ten minutes, and then went downstairs. 'Hey Trunks, where is your dad?' Goten asked.  
  
'He's training, so he wont notice……..I hope….'  
  
Trunks and Goten entered the lab and steadily walked to their target. 'Is there enough room for the two of us?' Goten asked.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.'  
  
Trunks pressed a button and the Plexiglas dome opened. Trunks entered, and so did Goten. There indeed was room fore the two of them. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make you feel comfortable. 'Alright then….' Trunks said. He entered a date.  
  
1.1.1 Vienna, Austria, December 21st 1809 5PM  
  
Trunks smiled as the Plexiglas dome closed. In the air, it looked like a hole was opening. Trunks said 'Let's go!' to Goten in a low tone of voice, caused by the Vortex of the Temporal Rift where they were about to be swallowed in. 'O shit!' Trunks yelled in his low tone. He pressed a button which activated something his mother had built on this machine. The Invisibility Shield. The ship was now invisible, as it was about to be swallowed by the temporal rift. The ship entered. The temporal rift closed. A new adventure has begun…  
  
There they go! What a wacky plan! But what is going to happen in Vienna, capital of music? Find out in the next chapter… 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Trunks, Goten and Ludwig van Beethoven  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
In the previous chapter: Trunks has an assignment about Ludwig van Beethoven, the great composer. He has an idea; why don't I go visit mr. Beethoven? Why not? And I'm gonna take Goten with me! And so it happened, that the two boys are in Vienna, the capital of Austria now. But that's not all; it's the Vienna of 1809. Wow! What will happen there? Go read and see!  
  
  
  
With a bang, the invisible time ship appeared out of the temporal rift. Trunks looked down. There he saw a city, a huge city. At least, for it's time. Yes, in the early 19th century Vienna was one of the biggest cities in the known world, next to London and Paris. 'Wow, wow, wow, wow!' Trunks said excites. 'This is great! Vienna! Beethoven! Schönbrunn! Wow! Goten, do you realize this is SO special?'  
  
'Well…..' Goten looked around. 'It's big. There are no skyscrapers, there ain't smog, so I guess I do realize this is special.'  
  
Trunks smiled to his friend. 'Alright, now we gotta look for a safe landing site. I guess there are some good sites in the mountains. No one lives there.'  
  
'But I see farms!' Goten said.  
  
'Yeah, so do I, but we're going higher then just the farms.'  
  
'Isn't that dangerous?'  
  
'Yeah, we gotta be careful, but it needs to be as safe as possible. I don't wanna land in the middle of the city. Everyone will see two boys come out of nowhere.'  
  
'Yeah.' Goten said.  
  
Trunks maneuvered the time ship to the mountains. He looked around. 'Darn it! I can't see any safe places!'  
  
'There's one!' Goten yelled, pointing at a little field in the middle of the woods on the edge of the mountain. Trunks landed safely on the field. The two boys stepped out of the ship. 'So Trunks, what are we going to do with the ship?' Goten asked.  
  
'I'm gonna leave it here.'  
  
'But… It's invisible, but people might bump in to it!'  
  
'That's not going to happen. It's invisible, but it's molecules don't exist in this dimension.'  
  
'But how are we gonna get back aboard?'  
  
'Do you see this little device?' Trunks said, showing a remote. 'When I press this button,' he said, pointing at a red button, 'the ship becomes visible again and the molecules are gonna return to this dimension as well.'  
  
'Way cool!' Goten admired his friend and his friend's mother, and this, he thought, was way cool.  
  
'C*mon Goten, let's go see Vienna!' said Trunks.  
  
Goten followed Trunks to a nearby track, and started walking. As they walked, they stumbled across a soldier, who was apparently on patrol. 'You two!' the young soldier said, pointing at Goten and Trunks. 'What are you doing here? This is military terrain!'  
  
'Uhm…we didn't know.' Goten said.  
  
'What do you mean, you didn't know? There is a 'no trespass' sign at every track leading to this area! Come with me!' the soldier said. Goten went over to a fighting stance. Trunks warned him telepathically. 'Goten, don't do that! We must go with him!' And with that, the soldier took the two boys to a military base on a mountain.  
  
Trunks looked up at the nearby military base where they were escorted to. He saw a French flag. How could he forget. Of course. Napoleon. Napoleon had occupied Vienna by now, and the rest of Austria as well. Goten asked Trunks telepathically: 'What's up with the French flag?'  
  
'Napoleon.' was the short response.  
  
'Great.'  
  
'Keep moving you two!' the soldier said.  
  
An officer came out. 'Well well Soldier, what a catch!' he said. 'What were they doing here?'  
  
'They said they didn't know that they were wandering over military terrain. This one,' he said, pointing at Goten, 'this one even went over in a fighting position of some sort.'  
  
'British?' the officer asked.  
  
There was no response.  
  
'Have you lost your tongue? What are the two of you up to?' he asked on a demanding tone.  
  
'Not talking, huh. Throw them in jail!'  
  
Gee, that was stupid, thought Trunks. He was in big trouble now. In really big trouble. And so was Goten.  
  
  
  
Uh-oh! Trunks said it: the two boys are in big trouble! Captured by French troops in the 19th century!? How are they going to get out of this one? Find out, in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3

1 Trunks, Goten and Ludwig van Beethoven  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
1.2 In the previous chapter: Trunks and Goten landed safely in the mountains outside of the 1809 Vienna, but oh no! They didn't know they landed in military terrain! And now, they're captured by French troops! And next to that, they're in jail! Uh-oh! Are they going to get out of this one? Or will they be doomed to stay in the past forever!? I don't hope so! And Trunks doesn't want to use his special powers! Is this the end?  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in their cell. They were guarded by two French soldiers. The French soldiers were starting to mock the two boys.  
  
'What a bunch of freaks!' one of them said.  
  
'Yeah!' the other one said.  
  
'So, are the two of you members of the Austrian Circus?' the first one asked rudely.  
  
The other one laughed. 'Good question. It would explain the weird clothes and the purple hair of that guy!' he said. The two soldiers continued mocking the two boys. 'So purpie,' the first one said to Trunks, 'is that color natural or did you spill paint on your head?'  
  
'It's natural.' Trunks responded calmly.  
  
'O my god! Your parents need to be REALLY pathetic, righ..'  
  
'Shut up about my parents or I'll start about yours!' Trunks interrupted. At first, the two soldiers were surprised by the sudden response. Then they smiled on a mean sort of way. 'Ah, rude little fellow ey? Looking for a challenge… to the big bad man with the gun!? Hahahahahahahaha!' the second soldier said. Then, the officer came in. 'Alright you two..' he said, pointing at Goten and Trunks. 'Your families have to pay 70 florins per person to get you out.'  
  
Families? Uh-oh. This wasn't going on the favor of Goten and Trunks! 'We're orphans!' Trunks said.  
  
'Orphans? Running away from the orphanage?'  
  
'Well… yes.'  
  
'I understand.' the officer said, amazing Trunks and Goten. 'I've been in an orphanage as well. It's like HELL, isn't it?'  
  
Trunks and Goten were silent. 'I'll ask some people to get you out. You don't have to return to the orphanage.'  
  
Few! Trunks and Goten were REALLY lucky! This officer wasn't that bad!  
  
'I do need to know your names, though.'  
  
'My name is Trunks Briefs, and his is Goten Son.'  
  
The officer noted the two names in a notebook.  
  
'Alright then, you'll have to wait a few days before I can get you out, though.'  
  
'That's OK.' the two boys said.  
  
After a few days, they noticed some commotion. Someone was in to get the two boys. The officer was talking to the someone at the entrance of the Base, which was about 150 meters away, but still the sharp Saiyan-ears could hear some words of the conversation between the officer and the someone.  
  
'You here….boys?'  
  
'Come..?'  
  
'You are here…two...boys?'  
  
'Yes. I was sent...'  
  
'By Mme von Bru..?'  
  
'Come agai…?'  
  
'For…it.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'Fol…me.'  
  
As it seemed that the two approached, they could here more and more of the conversation.  
  
'Are you…friends…von Brunswick?'  
  
'Come again?'  
  
'Are you friends with Mme von Brunswick?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I heard..work. It's great.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Why did she sent..'  
  
'Say what?'  
  
'Why did she sent you?'  
  
'Because I was going to take….walk…..get near here. '  
  
'Oh I see.'  
  
The two were now getting really close, and the conversation was really clear.  
  
'Why does she want the two boys?'  
  
'Say what?'  
  
'Why does she want the two boys?'  
  
'She likes children.'  
  
'Do you like children?'  
  
'No.'  
  
The two now entered the cell block. 'Here you go, lieutenant. Open the cell, will you?' the someone said. The someone was a man, not to tall. He wore a light brown jacket what reached to his knees. He also wore a black hat. Below his black hat were dark brown curls. He had a high forehead, and dark eyebrows. His eyes were gray-like blue. As the lieutenant opened the cell, the two boys walked out and greeted the to men. 'Come with me!' the man said. He walked out of the base, followed by Goten and Trunks.  
  
'Thank you, sir.' Trunks said softly. No response.  
  
Trunks walked next to the man, and now asked, a little louder: 'Excuse me sir, but may I know your name?'  
  
'Come again, kid?'  
  
'What's your name, sir?' Trunks asked, a little louder then before.  
  
'My name? Ah well, you really want to know it, don't you. Well.. perhaps you've heard of it. You see, my name is Ludwig van Beethoven.'  
  
  
  
1.3 Dom dom dom doooooom… Phew.. First a not-so-strict officer, now an unexpected meeting with the great composer, Ludwig van Beethoven! How wacky can things get? At first, it seemed unlikely for the boys ever to catch a glimpse of Beethoven. But now… what will happen? Will the staying of the boys at the Von Brunswicks create bonds between them and the Maestro? Or will they hardly get to see him? We'll find out soon… 


End file.
